Big Rigs - Over the road racing
Big Rigs - Over the road racing, Is a PC game created on Nov 20, 2003, by the Game mill and Stellar stone in North America. Downloadable on the internet nor a copy of the game, It can be a 3D perspective game consist of three versions. Sypnosis In the box, Big Rigs - Over the road racing claims to be a game where a truck is known as "Big rig" carrying a load of illegal goods until a timer runs out, This can lead the Police cars to attack you and crashing you. To win, The big rig shall fleed to the winning lobby. Instead of the gameplay wasn't able to get to the plot, Instead it is known as "Unfinished" game, However, it came in a box and was rated by the ESRB. Gameplay The game usually starts out as a full-screen game and not a GUI, The game looks like it was made in Unity or Unreal engine but rather a 3-dimensional game coded. The game usually has 4 trucks to pick from (But was labeled "SELECT CAR") was Thunder, Megaone, Thunderbull, and Sunrise W12. The game also had five worlds to choose from. (However, 'Nightride" was patched to Devil's passage 2, meaning 4 worlds to choose from). The game shows that your opponent won't move at all, instead, It would just stay there in the start line. The game also contained lags and glitches towards the road nor buildings. Since there are no collision detections, You will explore the whole map (Including the mountains nor scenery) like buildings, Hills, Mountains, and even your opponent. But the destroyed helicopter, and sometimes start line signs will have collisions. Going to a bridge in the game will have no collisions either, This means your big rig will literally fall to the bridge, Plus the bridge was levitating since there is no water. The game completely had no game overs, Instead if you collected the so-called "Ultranavs" you will be greeted immediately with a winner sign but was labeled "You're winner !" It also contained a three handled trophy (But was patched to "You Win!" in the Re-released version). There are no sound effects at the time until it was patched and the sound effect of the truck will disturb the quiet sound effects. However when you reverse by clicking the down arrow key, There are no limited speed instead, You will be as fast as light since the truck will fly. Development Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing was developed in Ukraine, though commissioned by California-based company Stellar Stone.1 The game was developed offshore so the company could produce the game at a relatively low expense of about US$15,000, compared to costs three to five times higher when working with other European or United States-based developers. Big Rigs was built on Eternity, a proprietary game engine developed by Sergey Titov of TS Group Entertainment, who licensed it to Stellar Stone in exchange for a "large chunk of the company."According to an interview with Titov on yourewinner.com, a Big Rigs fansite, the company "wanted to do things cheap and was not willing to pay even 200-300 U.S. dollars" to create an engine of their own. Titov is credited in the game as producer and co-programmer, but in the interview, he claims he "didn't have much design and development input or any power to stop [Big Rigs] from being released. Big Rigs was originally intended to be released with Midnight Race Club: Supercharged! as a single, combined title. Instead, GameMill Publishing decided to split the project into two games, early in production both games were released in their pre-alpha stage. The reason for the splitting is unclear, although Titov speculates it was to increase sales. Reception and legacy Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing received "overwhelming dislike", according to review aggregator website Metacritic. On Metacritic, the game holds a score of 8/100 based on five critic reviews, making it Metacritic's all-time worst-rated video game.Due to its critical failure, Big Rigs is widely considered to be one of the worst video games of all time. It was featured on X-Play's "Games You Should Never Buy" segment, where series co-host Morgan Webb described Big Rigs as "the worst game ever made" and refused to even rate it as their X/5 rating system does not have a zero score. Alex Navarro of GameSpot called the game "broken", "terrible", "worst of the worst", and "atrocious", declaring that Big Rigs is "as bad as your mind will allow you to comprehend" and imploring of viewers, "Please do not play this game. We cannot stress this enough."Considering the game "blatantly unfinished in nearly every way", Navarro's video review consisted solely of footage from the game interspersed with scenes showing him staring in disbelief, crying, beating his head on a desk and finally exiting the building and lying down in the middle of an alley in disgust. In the Halloween video Frightfully Bad Games, Navarro stated "This game received the lowest score in the history of GameSpot, a 1.0 (Abysmal). And by lowest, I mean it can't go any lower. We don't hand out zeros, but maybe we should have for Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing." For the next nine years, Big Rigs remained the only game to have scored a 1.0 on GameSpot, until this score was shared with Ride to Hell: Retribution in 2013.Navarro later revisited the game in 2015, performing a speedrun of it for the annual Awesome Games Done Quick charity event. In GameSpot's "Best and Worst of 2004" awards, Big Rigs was given the "Flat-Out Worst Game" award, despite the fact that the game was actually released in 2003. They said that they would use the "YOU'RE WINNER !" trophy as a symbol for the 'Flat-Out Worst Game' award from then on, but by 2005, a more generic logo was used.Actual sales figures for the game are unknown, although GameSpot has stated that "perhaps most disgusting of all is that this game actually sold copies. More copies, in fact, than more than half of their finalists in the 'Best Game No One Played' category, the criteria for which is selling fewer than 20,000 copies of the game." Trivia -In the Re-released version of the game, The opponent moves as it added Artificial intelligence (AI) to the truck. -You're Winner !, has become a internet meme since it got popular towards a terrible game. -A popular gamer "Cinemassacre" in his series "Angry video game nerd" He stated that the game indeed a terrible game but was not as frustrating as "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", Another bad game for the NES. -The game's texture itself looks like any 3D terrain game like ROBLOX and Rally 3D. -The game was supposed to be a prize game for Birthdays or Christmas. but stated by James Rolfe from Cinemassacre, It was a cruel prank or a blatant lie that the game itself was apparently good. -A popular youtube by the name of "Watchmojo.com" stated that the game has no Sound bytes because of the sound of the truck. However, it was patched and the truck's sound was smoothen (A little). Rate-001-123-124155